Consequences
by silent canary
Summary: What are the consequences of entering a relationship with some one like Sesshomaru? AU, characters slightly ooc.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

With silence as his only companion Sesshomaru Taisho sat frozen with shock in his empty bedroom. The cause of his shock was the letter in his left hand. He had come home from a tiring day of work to an empty house and the scent of his wife nowhere to be found. He walked to his room and found the letter on the table. His wife's wedding ring was placed on top.

With Rin's wedding ring in hand Sesshomaru once again read the letter he had perused many times since coming home.

_Sesshomaru,_

_ By the time you find this letter I will be long gone. I am sorry that I was too cowardly to tell you this in person and I am so very sorry for hurting you. I am not, however, sorry for leaving. It had to be done._

_ We were never right for each other. I can see this now. We were lost in this perfect fairytale romance, but reality has caught up. It is said that opposites attract and we were the very definition of that phrase. I used to think that was a good thing. There have been so many arguments and I'm just not sure anymore. I can't be a part of a relationship I have no confidence in. We would both end up hurt._

_ I will always remember you, you're impossible to forget. We have had so many good memories together. Do you remember the first time we met? _

Flashback

" So Sesshomaru, what made you decide to finally ask me out?" asked Sara. Sesshomaru's brain quickly went to work on creating an appropriate lie. If he told Sara the truth he would lose the contract with her father's business. Luckily a waitress came and saved him from answering.

" Hello there! I hope you two are having a great day. Are you ready to order?" the waitress, whose name tag read 'Rin', spoke with far too much energy and enthusiasm for someone earning such a dismally small paycheck.

Sesshomaru glanced at the young human and found her appearance to be quite pleasing. With large brown eyes, full pink lips,silky black hair kept in a ponytail she was beautiful enough to make many of his female acquaintances jealous. She was far more appealing than than his current date. There was no doubt that if she chose to use her looks in unsavory ways she would never need to work another day in her life. Her eyes and smile though, clearly showed that money was not the largest objective in her life. Her eyes were full of innocence, happiness and curiosity. Her smile was an honest one, something Sesshomaru rarely saw. He had no way of knowing that it would become something he would look forward to, so much that he would even begin to question his opinion on humans.

End flashback

_ You saved me from some perverts who were drinking too much. You were the only person who even bothered to help, though you kept insisting that you did it because the noise they were making was irritating. I couldn't get you out of my head. You can't imagine my surprise when you came in five days later and asked me out._

_ Our first date was... slightly awkward. I had no idea what I was doing and I talked about the most random things. You hardly spoke so I had to keep talking nonstop. You didn't know it at the time but I hate silence. It is one of the strongest memories I have of my family's' murder. The terrible, heart wrenching screams... and then complete silence. The silence in which the screams started again, only this time it was in my head. I still hate silence._

_ So I talked and talked, making a fool of myself while you just stared with a slightly amused look on your face. I was shocked when you asked me out again. My favorite memory by far was on the anniversary of my parents death. Do you remember it Sesshomaru?_

Flashback

After visiting the cemetery Rin and Sesshomaru sat under a tree in the park. It was Rin's favorite place and Sesshomaru hoped it would bring her some peace on her most dreaded day. It was the anniversary of her parent's death and if this place couldn't bring her comfort Sesshomaru had something else in mind.

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke. Rin turned her head to face Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared into her beautiful eyes, eyes that he wanted to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life. Sesshomaru tried to put some emotion into his usual cold monotone. " Rin, I never want a single day of your life to be filled only with sorrow. So on this day when your family has perished I ask you to start a new one, with me. Rin, will you marry me?"

End flashback

_ I still can not believe you proposed like that. For the first time in fifteen years I cried tears of joy on that day. Thank you for that Sesshomaru._

_ Like any normal marriage we have our not-so-great moments as well. What's unfortunate is that those have begun to outnumber our happy moments._

_ Do you remember that huge contract you got a couple of years back. It was three months after our wedding. That began the first of late nights and missed dinners. At first it wasn't so bad, but then the rumors started._

_ Whenever I came over to visit you I would hear whispers that you were sleeping with your secretary, Kagura. I would always dismiss them as spiteful trash from jealous people, but hearing it so often wears you out._

_ I knew they couldn't be true. While Kagura was somewhat attractive, she was also smart. She knew that such activities would not look good for someone in her position. She was completely professional with ambitions towards success in the work field, not in the bedroom. There was also the fact that she had a kind, devoted boyfriend._

_ I trusted you completely...but then I found the shirt. I was doing the laundry when I saw it, a shirt that smelled like a woman's perfume and had a lipstick stain on the collar. I couldn't believe it. I was in denial for so long but then it all made sense._

_ How could you do this Sesshomaru? How could you hurt me so much?_

_ The decision to leave was not an easy one but it was one that had to be made quickly. I am certain I made the right choice. I had to leave before I began to hate you. Before all our memories became tainted. We will move on eventually, you will be busy with work and I will be busy..._

_ Laughing myself to death! Oh I wish I could see your face as you read this letter, particularly the ending. You fell for it, don't even try to pretend you didn't. I love you Sesshomaru, I truly do, but sometimes you upset me so much that I have to do something like this. Perhaps you will think next time before you eat the last cookie._

_ With love,_

_ Rin_

_p.s. Don't think you will be able to get rid of me so easily. I intend to annoy you for the rest of your life._

Sesshomaru sat on his bed, still frozen. The only thought going through his head was_ even for a pregnant woman this was too much Rin. You will suffer the consequences._

At a friends house

" Hey Sango, do you have anymore cookies?" Rin asked.

* * *

AN- I hope this story was able to put a smile on your face. Please review if you feel like it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
